The 28th: Genma's Just Deserts
by Fuyu no Akegata
Summary: Genma gets his just deserts when he helps Raidou celebrate a special occasion... Companion fic for Hatochan's The 28th.


Just a little something that came to me after reading Hatochan's The 28th and re-reading my review to her... Almost twice as long as hers, but that's about as drabbleish as I get...

_No more minutes... _

The clock struck midnight with an anti-climatic tick, no different than any other before it , or after. But the scarred man knew. Raidou's chin dipped down, lips pressing a kiss onto the honey colored crown. Genma released a soft sigh and snuggled further into the blankets, into the big man's embrace. The brunette laid his head back onto the pillow, russet eyes roving back towards the window to watch the stars under drooping lids.

Happy Birthday to me...

Happy Birthday, Raidou...

The clock struck midnight with an anti-climatic tick, no different than any other before it , or after. But Raidou knew, and his chin dipped down, lips pressing a kiss onto the honey colored crown. Genma released a soft sigh and snuggled further into the blankets, into the big man's embrace. The brunette laid his head back onto the pillow, russet eyes roving back towards the window to watch the stars under drooping lids.

_No minutes..._

Genma struggled to keep his breathing slow and even, to remain limp and relaxed, feigning sleep. He was never good at fooling Raidou for long, but his lover was too lost in thought tonight to notice. Thought was all well and good, up to a point, but usually not on the dates of important anniversaries. Thoughts on those nights tended to the bittersweet and morose, and Genma wanted nothing more than to give his lover respite from any bad memories of the past year.

_One minute..._

Genma felt the scarred chest under his head rise and fall with more regularity, settling into a pattern of deep slow breaths. He knew if he could see his lover's face, surprisingly long lashes would be drooping over cinnamon hued eyes. He loved watching Raidou sleep, but much preferred the moments the older man drifted in the semi-twilight between waking and dreaming, when small almost smiles ghosted across his lips and slight sleepy noises issued from his throat.

_Two minutes..._

A smile crossed Genma's own lips as a thought came to him - a thought of Raidou as a rather large, love-worn teddy-bear. Another sleepy rumble and Raidou settled more deeply into the futon. He was almost there, settling down for the night like a bear curling up for the long winter's hibernation. Genma loved this big gentle man who was so easy-going and mellow until he was pushed too hard or too fast and quickly let you know the error of your ways, like a bear cuffing an overly rambunctious cub.

_Three minutes..._

Raidou's grip tightened almost imperceptibly. Almost completely asleep. Genma felt the smallest pang of guilt, knowing his plans would ruin the hard-earned sleep his lover was slowly slipping further into, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. As every year passed it became more and more important that Raidou know just how much the honey-haired shinobi loved him.

_Four minutes..._

Genma thought ahead to the plans for the following evening. They planned to have dinner with Raidou's family and a few close friends. Raidou's family was so close knit that he couldn't imagine not sharing with them, but Genma was selfish enough to want some quality alone time to celebrate privately. A devious grin curled his lips as he considered all the delicious ways he could mark the passing of another year of his lover's life.

_Five minutes..._

Delicious... hmmm... Birthdays brought to mind memories of special sweets and desserts. He rapidly decided which of the many well-thought-out fantasies he would re-enact tonight and silently slipped from the bed and his lover's embrace. A slight frown marred the scarred man's features at the loss. Genma quickly padded across the room and down the hall to the kitchen. He knew he had to work rapidly before his absence woke Raidou. He assembled all the necessary items and prepared them in as much silence as he could before deciding everything was as close to perfect as he could make it.

He carried the small tray to the bedroom and laid it next to the bed as he gently lowered himself back to the futon and snuggled close to the warm body. He peppered soft light kisses across the rippling scars of the chest he rested against. Roving fingers danced lightly across the sensitive spots on the insides of the large well-muscled arms. The warm mouth trailed its way down the body to circle his lover's navel, and he slowly began to stroke it with his tongue in a rhythm he hoped to repeat soon in another manner. His hands reached down to undo Raidou's fly and quickly slip the fabric over tanned hips.

Genma smiled as he realized all was going according to plan and Raidou still slept on, oblivious to the wanton delights his lover had in store. He shifted a little lower on the futon and kissed his way down Raidou's scarred hipbone, licking and sucking the overly sensitive skin. Ah... just what he wanted to see. Raidou released all controls during sleep, the desire to take things slow and enjoy them leisurely left completely, so this was no semi-erect member before him, but a fully hard cock pulsing and dripping with sudden need. The older man shifted and Genma knew it was time to act.

He reached behind him and retrieved an item from the tray. A muffled groan was the only answer to his ministrations, and he continued, a sensual smirk plastered permanently on his face. He drizzled the chocolatey concoction across his lover's hips until he was satisfied with the results and then reached for the ice cream. Raidou awoke with a gasp as warmth and coldness engulfed him mere seconds before the searing heat of Genma's mouth encircled him. Long strokes of that talented tongue followed short kittenish licks and light, teasing nips with just a hint of teeth. "Ngggh uhhn... Genma. What are you... mmmmm... doing?"

Genma dipped a finger in the fudge and brought it to the older man's lips as he answered, "Celebrating... mmmmm... Raidou hot fudge sundae."

The scarred tokujou licked the chocolate covered finger pressed against his lips. _Oh dear Kami... chocolate, whiskey, cream, coffee, and... what was it... a hint of cinnamon?_ assaulted his mouth. Raidou sucked harder, trying to get every drop of the sinful sauce from the finger and Genma moaned around the hardness in his mouth. Raidou bucked at the sensation and Genma sucked harder, deep throating him with the ease of long practice.

The finger was released with a ragged groan and somehow Raidou managed to gasp out, "I thought dessert was for the person with the birthday?" Genma chuckled, and the vibration caused Raidou to stiffen and well, Genma would never go so far as to describe it as a scream, it was much too low-pitched for that, more like a sexy growly roar, reminiscent of the bear he thought of earlier. Hot liquid flooded Genma's mouth and throat, the salty almost musky taste the perfect compliment to the bittersweet chocolate. Genma continued sucking softly, trying not to overwhelm his now oversensitive lover, licking the stickiness clean, and looked up with a lazy grin from between Raidou's thighs, "Happy Birthday, Raidou."

_Happy Birthday to me_... he sleepily sighed.


End file.
